Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 119
- . Flash Thompson was framed for the Hobgoblin's crimes in . Flash has been on the run since being broken out of prison by Jack O'Lantern in . Deciding it is unsafe to web-sling home, Spider-Man decides to walk the rest of the way. On his way, he relishes the idea of finally being able to retire once the search for Flash is over.Peter decided to retire as Spider-Man in , however he vowed to find Flash Thompson first. However, Spider-Man really wonders if he can bring himself to retire, or if he is using the search for Flash Thompson as an excuse to continue his costumed heroics. When Peter enters his apartment, he discovers Mary Jane is there. He figures that she was upset that he took off to search for Flash, but she tells him that she has been cleaning for a house party, and tells Peter that she doesn't get mad, she gets even. Meanwhile, at Bellevue Hospital, the mercenary known as Sabretooth is recovering from his last battle with Spider-Man.Sabretooth pulled Spider-Man's webbing off his face, seriously scarring his face in . Through his facial bandages, he watches as his doctor enters the room. Doctor Roman has some news for Sabretooth, he believes that he can reverse Sabretooth's condition, including his violent bloodlust. However, Sabretooth is not interested and breaks free from his restraints and kills the doctor. Stealing the doctor's scrubs, Sabretooth tries to walk past the police officers stationed outside his hospital room. Unfortunately, they see through his disguise forcing the mutant to silence them as well. With nobody around to stop him, Sabretooth removes his disguise and the bandages over his face. With his facial scars stitched up, Sabretooth vows to kill Spider-Man. Back at Peter Parker's apartment, Peter tries to avoid talking about his recent problems with Mary Jane. However, as Mary Jane does the dishes, she insists that he tell her what's been going on, as she wants to be a supportive friend. First he tells her about his battle with the Sinister Syndicate. Hearing how the Rhino almost crushed Peter with a ferris wheel, Mary Jane drops a glass on the floor. He then tells her how disturbed he was to see Alex Woolcot gunned down by SHIELD agents.Alex was seemingly shot to death in . However, unknown to Peter, Alex survived and taken into SHIELD custody as seen in . When he tells her how Sabretooth almost disemboweled him recently, Mary Jane drops a dish on the floor. Peter decides that they should change the subject. Finding some old photos of the Black Cat, Peter rips them up and tosses them in the garbage. Peter thinks about his relationship with the Cat and how much of a disaster it was.Spider-Man and the Black Cat started dating in , but ultimately broke up in . Mary Jane expresses her dislike of Felicia Hardy, which leaves Peter to wonder if MJ is somehow jealous that he was dating the Black Cat. He assures Mary Jane that his romance with the Cat is behind him, just like his career as Spider-Man will soon be. Meanwhile, the Black Cat is atop the Roosvelt Island Tramway, where she is also thinking about her relationship with Spider-Man. Even though she hates the wall-crawler, she still loves him and it hurts.The Black Cat's had started to hate Spider-Man after he removed her bad luck hex on him by Doctor Strange. This, in turn, changed the nature of those powers catching her offguard during a battle. This happened in . She walks along the tram cable out over to the East River and tosses her photos of Spider-Man into the water below. She tries to convince herself that this expunged all her feelings for the wall-crawler, but she is only fooling herself. Not far away, Sabretooth is still intent on going after Spider-Man. Having kept a scrap of the hero's costume when they last fought, he picks up the web-slinger's scent and begins tracking it across the city. Back at Peter's apartment, the preparations for the party are complete and the guests start arriving. Joining them that evening are Peter's neighbors Bambi, Randi, and Candy, as well as Joe Robertson, his son Randy, and his wife Amanda, and lastly Harry Osborn and his son Normie. At that same moment, Sabretooth continues his hunt for Spider-Man, unaware that the Black Cat is following behind. Back at the party, Peter talks to Harry Osborn about his concerns for Flash Thompson. Harry has little symapthy, as he believes Thompson is the Hobgoblin and remembers how the villain interfered with his wife's pregnancy.Liz Osborn's pregnancy was put at risk when she was kidnapped by the real Hobgoblin in . Harry believes that Flash Thompson is the Hobgoblin after he was framed in . Harry will continue to believe this until Flash's name is cleared in . Harry points out that at the end of the day, people don't truly know each other, as there is much they keep hidden. Except for Peter, as Harry doesn't think that Parker could have hidden anything from him since they were once roommates.Peter and Harry were roommates starting in . However, Peter was forced to move out after the apparent death of Harry's father, Norman, caused Harry to lose his mind, learn Peter's double identity, and go after him as the Green Goblin. This was all chronicled from - . Harry no longer remembers Peter's identity as he had a complete mental break and extensive therapy. They rejoin the rest of the party, and when Peter comments on how well Bambi is caring for Normie Osborn, she scoffs at the idea of having kids. Peter wonders why she is pretending she doesn't have children when he knows that she has a child.Peter met Bambi's son as Spider-Man while stopping a thief who posed as Santa Claus from robbing her apartment. That happened in . Why Bambi is hiding the fact that she has a son here is never explained. Suddenly, Peter's spider-sense goes off and he tries to sneak off, but is caught by Mary Jane. Mary Jane tries to convince him to stay and let someone else handle the danger.When Mary Jane makes a comment about Spider-Man battling the Sandman, he tells her that his old villain is not a threat anymore. This is because the Sandman reformed, as seen in . However, when Peter notices Sabretooth standing on the building across the street from his apartment, he insists that he needs to go out and deal with the villain. Outside, a patrol car spots Sabretooth and the officers order him to surrender. The mutant leaps down and murders the two officers, telling Spider-Man to come up before he kills more innocent people. This leaves Peter at an impasse as he wants to stop Sabretooth, but Mary Jane insists that he isn't well enough to fight. Suddenly, the Black Cat arrives and attacks Sabretooth. Her opening salvo slashes Sabretooth across the face, opening up his stitches. This infuriates the villain and he lunges at her. Even though the Black Cat is holding her own against Sabretooth, Peter still breaks away from the party to see what he can do. Mary Jane finds herself wondering if she wants to see the Black Cat get hurt or not. Up on the roof of his apartment, Peter changes into his Spider-Man costume. While down on the street below, Sabretooth manages to grab Felicia's leg and bites into it. Hearing this, Peter thinks he is too late, but as he looks over the edge of the rooftop he watches as the Black Cat gives into her anger and lashes back at Sabretooth. She overpowers him and bashes the feral mutant's face into the pavement until he is rendered unconcious. With the battle over, the police arrest Sabretooth. As the Black Cat goes to get first aid for her leg, she spots Spider-Man up on the roof above and winks at him. Spider-Man is surprised that the Black Cat was not only able to stop Sabretooth, but she put her life at risk for him. Later that evening, Peter tries to sleep but can't stop thinking about the Black Cat. He recalls that he broken up with her because he couldn't trust her, and that she couldn't hold her own against a superpowered villain. Now seeing that she was able to do both, Peter wonders where this leaves him now. While at her own home, Mary Jane finds herself conflicted as well. Although she still doesn't approve of the Cat, she can't help but thank her for being there to prevent Peter from risking his life. Sabretooth, meanwhile, has been returned to the hospital where security has been beefed up to prevent escape. Finally, at the Foreigner's penthouse apartment, the Black Cat fills him in on the evening's events. Satisfied that their plot against Spider-Man is going well, and ends the evening with a romantic interlude with her new partner. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Doctor Roman * ** Tony (Police Officer) ** Jim (Police Officer) ** Rocco (Police Officer) ** Al (Police Officer) * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cybil Shepherd Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** ***** **** * Items: * * Vehicles: * Roosevelt Island Tram | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = * Yick Yu reads this issue in the opening of the Degrassi Junior High episode, "The Experiment". | Recommended = | Links = }}